dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Trunks
98698A5B-2469-4814-A69B-920C35B94A32.jpeg Intro Dragon ball Super vs Xenoblade Chronicles! , which blonde hero , who time travels to save the future will win??? , will Shulk make trunks feel it??? Or will Trunks gives Shulk the Long sword Style??? Intrude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! Pre-battle trunks is fighting A bunch of foes on gaur plains , trunks then charges up a final flash and fires the attack at a enemy, Shulk then walks up to him. Shulk:Great Job dude , want to join me?? Trunks: sure but what’s your name??? Shulk: I’m Shulk , who are you?? Trunks: I’m trunks , have you seen zamasu around here?? Shulk: no , have you seen Zanza around here?? Trunks: no, but I think we might need to train a bit , or I do anyway , it’s not a bad idea either way , so what do you say about a sparing match? Shulk: Sure thing! Both Shulk and trunks get in their fighting positions Here We Go!!!! Trunks rushes at Shulk and slashes him with his sword , Shulk blocks and shoots a chill at trunks , trunks get frozen , Shulk then yells smash and smashes him out of the ice , trunks backsdown and turns into a super sayian , the two coillde again , Trunks kicks Shulk in the face and uses a burning slash on him , Shulk yells Defense , Trunks then uses a full power heat dome on Shulk , Shulk comes out of the smoke and uses his light heal , Shulk then yells air slash and slashes trunks in the air , Shulk then yells Smash! And smashes trunks in the back , Trunks falls down and a huge creator, happens in gaur plains . Trunks: impressive, I am a super sayian and it doesn’t even seam like your trying , let me show you my next form shulk: okay , wow! trunks starts yelling and transforms into his ssj2 form , the two rush at each other again , Shulk then yells air slash and slashes trunks in the face , the two coillde swords , trunks then uses his masenko on Shulk , Trunks blasts Shulk in the face , Trunks then comes out of the smoke and shoots a Galick gun at Shulk , Shulk uses his spike and the attack reflects back to trunks, causing a huge explosion to happen , Shulk then uses his Lighting attack and thunder hits trunks , Shulk then yells speed and runs around Trunks , Trunks catches Shulk and Punches him in the Cheast , Shulk then yells air slash and hits Trunks in the face , Trunks falls into a Boluder and the Boulder collpases , Trunks then starts yelling again and transforms into his Ssj rage form. Shulk:Woah! Trunks:Hyahhhhh! Trunks uses his burning slash on Shulk , Shulk yells Shield And Shields himself from upcoming attacks , Trunks then yells Final Flash and shoots the attack at Shulk , the attack hits Shulk head on , causing a huge explosion throughout the plains , Shulk then uses his light heal and heals again , Shulk uses his poison attack and Trunks gets poisoned , Shulk then starts slashing Trunks with the Monado , Shulk then yells air slash and does a upward slash , Trunks Tries to shoot a ki blast at shulk , But Shulk dodges and kicks Trunks in the cheast , trunks sword starts gathering power. Trunks:Everyone , give me your power!!! Shulk:What!!! the entire planet starts lending trunks their power . Shulk:Defense! Trunks then rushes at Shulk and starts slashing him with the sword of hope ,Shulk starts yelling in pain a second Trunks starts slashing at his ribs at other bones , trunks then stabs Shulk in the Cheast , Shulk then creates a forcefield and uses his light heal , Shulk then rushes at Trunks and shoots thunder , fire and ice at him , trunks tries to react but before he has time , Shulk teleports behind trunks and hits him in the head with the Monado , causing him to power down and pass out, Shulk then falls to his knees after a hard battle . shulk:Trunks , Trunks wake up! Trunks:Huh what happened?? , oh I remember, we were traning and you must have won , congratulations shulk : thanks mate! the two shake hands , but just as they do they do Zamasu teleports in front of them . Zamasu: Shulk , a mortal who kills gods and then steals powers from them , you will suffer the ultimate price!!! trunks and Shulk then take out their swords and get in their fighting positions. Shulk: back offf , zanaza wants to destroy the world! Trunks: like your one to talk! shulk and trunks then dash At zamasu . Dbx Winner this Dbx Winner is Shulk!!Category:Xenoblade Chronicles vs Dragon Ball Z Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:Magic Duel Category:God vs Mortal Themed Dbx Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Ki vs Weapons' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Shonen Jump vs Nintendo' themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights